


Beyond Words: 8. Wicked?

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Beyond Words' (Series 3) [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Beyond Words: 8. Wicked?

**“Beyond Words: 8. Wicked?” Gen Merlin (Modern AU)**  
Word prompt: Diabolic  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Modern AU

 **Wicked?**  
Merlin was sure some diabolic force was behind the magick glow of the lake of Avalon but he saw no one when he looked around.

Even in Camelot’s time there were those who sought to use the lake for their evil ends. Merlin was afraid that this was the case now. But who could it be?

Merlin was not foolish as to believe that he was the only one reincarnated into this modern world. There weren’t many with this kind of power that he could recall from the past.

Merlin looked at the water again. He could just be mistaken in the source of the luminous quality of the water.

The lake itself was mystical after all.


End file.
